As microprocessors advance in complexity and operating rate and memory modules increase in density, the heat generated by microprocessors and memory modules during operation increases the demands placed on cooling systems for systems and devices having microprocessors, memory modules, and other components co-located therewith. For example, in addition to the heat dissipated by a memory module, the memory module may be further heated by an air temperature increase due to an increase in heat dissipated by other components co-located near the memory module (e.g., same printed circuit board, PCB, and/or housing).
However, a number of proposed cooling systems for microprocessors and memory modules include attaching, connecting, or otherwise placing a cooling surface (e.g., a heat spreading plate or cold plate) in direct (i.e., physical) contact with the memory module or microprocessor. An issue with such systems includes limitations due to the physical contact between the cooling system and the subject memory module and microprocessor.